Persona 3 Ultimate Eco-friendly Adventure Story!
by TwistedTears759
Summary: Junpei is in a whole heap of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

It was a great day in Iwatodai. Yuki Makoto was at the dorm eating some fried rice. Yukari walked over with Junpei and they were holding hands. "Ew" said Yuki. Yukari gasped and slapped Yuki her skirt flying in the air as her body moved. Junpei got a nice look at her ass and creamed in his pants. Yuki screamed in agony like the time when Aikhiko ripped open hos asshole with his fists (he thought Yuki's ass was a punching bag) and he shed a single tear. "You fucking whore I'm now going to go cut myself and shoot myself in the head with my Evoker you cunt flap nigger biscuit" Yuki cried as he ran off to his room like the bitch he was. Yukari turned to see Junpei creaming himself. She frowned and sat down in a chair. "Junpei sit on my lap" Yukaro said summoning her persona the chicken cow head. Junpei litteraly shit himself as the cow head licked his nipple slipple (Junes-pei was shirtless in this scene). Yukari smiled as the cow sensually and sexually licked Junpei's nipple, making him sit in Yukari's lap. Once she got ahold of Junpei, Yukari bent him over and took off his pants revealing his hot ass (Junpei wasn't wearing any underwear because he was sexy and a bad bad boy and also a little sensitive). Yukari slowly rubbed her hand from one of his butt cheeks to another before bringing it into the air and going down hard across his ass. Junpei screamed so loud he woke up Aigis from her standby mode and all the others that were probably sleeping in the dorm. Yukari once again beought the rage down on hos ass. The cow head thingy then shot hos tounge into Junpei's little tight hole and licked and licked his yummy booty. Junpei moaned and groaned so far into the heavens he scared off Igor who was having his cock sucked by Elizabeth. Junpei moaned as he was spanked like a bad little kid and being rimmed like the whore he was destined to be. Soon the door of Mitsuru's bust open as the naked SEES member looked at Yukari with fire in her eyes (not because she was mad but because she had just done a shit ton of illegal drugs and was mad for no reason) she ran up to Yukari and shoved Junpenis off her lap and sat down on it. "I THINK I FUCKING LOVE YOU AND YOUR SMALL TOTS YUKARI" screamed Mittensuru. Yukari looked at the naked red headed anime girl and kissed her furiously. They made out and shit and probaly even dod the lesbian sex thing where they take siccors and grind them together. Junpei was still being licked by the cow head, surrounded in a pool of his cummies. Mitsubaru and Yukari made out for the rest of the night not even caring about the dark hour. Aigis was staring at a wall. Yuki was beating his meat to his half-retarted sister, Naoto Shirogane. Ikutsuki was fucking Fuuka because face it fuuka is a fuukboy and sleeps with everyone besides shinji because hes emo i think. The shadows invaded and killed all of them during sexytimes. Ken was the only one to live in the aftermath of these bad events. He eventually killed himself due to severe depression and teen angst after he found out he had crippling autismo.


	2. Chapter 666

Exploring Tartarus had become regular for Yuki Makoto. He enjoyed sneaking out of his shitty dorm room and going of to Tartarus and killing exactly 69 shadows every night. He was a horny fuck. He thought that everyone is the dorm hated him because he was horny and emo. That wasn't tru. All the faggots in his dorm liked him. Especially the men. Junpei thought Yuki's Emo ass was fucking hot ass shit fresh from an ass. One emp day after school Junpei walke into Yuki's room and sniffed the dead air. It smelled like the death arcana from persona 4 just took a huge ass dump and died then fell into the shit she shat from her 800 year old asshole. Yuki smiled and slit his wrist as Junpei entered the dorm. Junpei thought it was hot that Yuki was slicing his wrist with the gothic sword. The gothic sword was the same sword that Yuki shoved up his ass and killed the 69 shadows with and that made it all the more hotter. "Hey...Yuki?" Junpei stuttered as he talked, he also to pee really bad and wasn't able to concentrate on the matter at hand. "Sup Junpei" said Yuki while he got to work slicing his other wrist. "Nothing much...I just have to pee" he said, blushing a little. Yuki actually giggled (i know it's hard to imagine cuz he's fucking emo) Yukiko (Yuki Makoto) then got to his knees, flipping his emo hair and opened his mouth. Junpenis blinked "Yuki?" He asked. Yuki grinned "Im kinda thirsty...and your carrying that sweet lemonaid" he said. Junespei fucking ripped his pants off and shoved his hairy cock into Yuki's mouth and started to piss. Yuki moaned in oleasure as he swallowed Junpeipei's pee pee. Junpei let his penis spray the yellow liquid all the way down Yuki's throat like he was using a urnial. Yuki was Junpei's toilet and he would fucking shit on him if he wanted too in fact he was going to do just that. After he finished junpeeing, junpei threw Yuki on his bed and sat on his lucious blue hair. It was sily smooth and tickled his puckered anus. Before yuki knew what was happening he felt something mushy and warm plop on his hair. Yuki blushed and moaned finding this attractive. His hair turned from blue to a poopy brown as Junpei fucking shit on his head. There was a knock on the door "Hey makoto" Said Yukari. She turned the knob and gasped seeing the two gay lovers. "WHAT THE FUUKA IS YOUR PROBLEM YUKI WHY IS MY BOYFUCKINGFRIEND TAKING A HUGE ASS SHOT ON YOUR EMO HAIR?!" she screamed accidently peeing herself. Mitsuru heard the screaming man woman and came down. "Stop arguing you fucking twat ass nuggets" the naked SEES member said while rapidly shoving her 130 inch didlo up her asscrack. Yukari blushed and meeped as Junpei took a huge ass shot in his hand and tossed it at the naked emo haired Mitsuru girl. The steaming hot pile of shit hit her in the face and went into her mouth. She sensually swallowed it down and licked her poop stained lips. "Mmm that was a good milkshake" she moaned rubbing her clit, which was bleeding cuz she was having her period. Yukari passed out. Mitsuru saw this and bent down letting her ass release the massive fart in front of Yukari's face. The hot air blew off Yukari's clothes and Mitsubaru dragged the now naked virgin woman to her dorm for super secret SEES (Super Excited Erect Sex) time. Junpei moaned feeling Yuki lick his bum bum clean. Once yuki cleaned his bum junpei pulled up his pants and left his dorm. Yuki whipped his hair back and forth getting fucking shit everywhere. Aigis was growing a bionic penis so she could fuck the dog, mainly cuz she was a lonley robot. Ken was beating his 1cm cock to his dead mothers photo. Naoto was probably solving cases and shit idk she isn't even relevant to persona 3. Ikutski was being a fucking punny asswipe and probably fucking Teddie or something. The dorm was probably never going to be the same again. The End. Aslo Yuki is a horny ass fucker who likes to pee pissed in and shat on so steer the fuck away from that nigger shit. P.S. Fuuka can rot in fucking hell, shes a dumbass bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a wonderful fucking day in Iwatodai. Yukari and Yuki were about to shred it in the fucking rad and cool bmx competition. "Yo man we gonna drop in, on a fucking grommet yo!" Yukari yelled at Yuki. Yuki let out a blood curdling screech that somewhat resembled "FUUUUUUUCK BITTTTCHES GITTTTT YEEEEEEN". YUKARI FUCKING SLAPPED YUKI! Yuki began to cry like the emo anime bitch he was and ran away. Yukari smiled and ripped off her fucking clothes until she was naked as...uhm naked as a...SNAKE! She began to toss her hands around the aur and yell into the air like she was tarzan or some shit, i dunno maybe shes autistic maybe shes just imbred. She got on her bike and began to furiously pedal away on it, moaning whenever the bike's seat grinded against her fucking anime pussy. She began to drip her sweet girl juices and fucking crashed into the dorm room doors! "IM KING OF FUCKING IWATODAI" she scremaed before getting knocked the fuck out by Mitsuru. Mitsuru licked her lips as her eyes buldged out "mmmm looks like I caught myself a godamn fuck buddy" she growled and got to her hands and knees biting Yukari's nipple with her teeth and dragging the unconscious woman away. Yuki was laying on the couch still crying like a bitch. Koro was licking the salty tears off Yuki's face and yipping trying to cheer the emo up. "FUCK OFF YOU SHIT EATING MUTT" Yuki yelled at the dumb dog. Koro growled and bit Yuki in the face. "AHHH MY BEAUTIFUL LIFLESS, EMOTIONLESS FACE AHHH" yuki screamed as he began to bleed everywhere. Shenji and Akihiko were watching from across the dorm and laughed a bit. Shenji then eyeballed Akihiko, "your godamn hot as fu k when you laugh" he muttered in his depressed voice. Akihiko blushed "Really?" He blinked. Shenji nodded "fuck yea" he said before grabbing Akihiko and pressed his emo lips to the weird as fuck boxer's lips. They made out all sexy and shit becaue they are gay. (its my headcanon and all you haters can fuck the right off) Akihiko maoned loudly and used his persona ability to rip off his clothes, he didn't even need his evoker because apparently the pre-cum leaking from the tip of his uncircumcised penis counted as the ability to summon his fucking persona or some shit I dunno. once he was naked and shit akihiko fucking licked Shenji's godamn earlobe because face it thats fucking hot! Shenji moaned "mmm stick it in big boy". Akihiko nods and stuck his tounge inside of Shenji's ear licking all his earwax, which turned Shenji on in so many ways, in fact it turned him on so much he became so erect his penis fucking exploded and killed him. Akihiko blinked, shocked by the tragic death of his team member. He ran to his dorm butt ass naked and entered it so he could lynch his fuckingself. Yuki managed to get bandaged up by aigis. "Thanks robot" he smiled. "HOLY FUCK YOU SMILELD!" Aigis screeched and went into attack mode, lighting Yuki the fuck up with her machine gun penis fingers or whatever disease she has. Yuki died. Aigis cried. Ken was at his mom's grave trying to stick his pee pee into his dead mother's crusty and rotting va-jay-jay. Meanwhile in Mitsubaru's dorm. "BBBBBBLLLLLLLLLBBBLBLBLBLMRKCRNIFEKDKFN" Mitsuru said as she motorboated, Yukari's unconscious tittays. Yukari woke up and blushed "Ahhhhh what the fuck" she screamed only to be punched by Mitsuru. "Your my bitch, bitch." She said before nibbling on Yukari's fucking nipple slipple. Yukari moaned "n...no the canon ship is supposed to be me and Yuki not you!" She said getting wet. Mitsuru saw this oppurtunity and licked the pusssssay. Yukari moaned more and meeped as blood began to squirt from her vagina all over Mitsuru "owwwwwwww!" She scremaed as Mittensoup bit down on her vagina! "IM EATING THA PUSSY MWHAHAHAHAH" she screamed as she ripped out the clit from Yukaris kitty kat. "MITSURU YOU STUPID CUNT YOUR FUCKING NOT ACTUALLY SUPPSED TO EAT IT" she cried out as Mitsuru swallowed down the felsh of her lover's sex organs. Mitsuru laughed evily "you stupid bitch" she slapped the now unconscious SEES member and ate gave a shit about the dark hour anymore. Yukari ending up dying. Mitsuru became a cannibal. Ken was arresred for fucking his dead mom. Yuki was dead. Aigis was offended and became a feminist. Koro was...a dog. Shenji was dead. Akihiko seeked help from a professional and ended up getting mugged in an alley before being brutally shanked to death. Iwatodai was never the same.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a fucking horrible day in fucking Iwatodai Mitsuru was fucking pisssed of as always and entered the door in a burning rage. "Gah I fucking hate all of you you cunt flaps I hope you all get cancer in your genitalia and fucking die from child labor you nigger wasp shits" she mumbled as she went to buy some fucking soda from a vending machine. Akihiko was being a sly bitch and slithered his way over to the red haired sexy woman and grinned. Yukari was also buying a soda cuz she a thirsty hoe. "pssst hey Mitsuru" Akihiko snickered. "What do you want you albino fucking alpaca" she said in her annoyed emo voice. "I just...hehe wanted to let you know that..." he looked over to Yukari and grinned "I drive a yuKARi and it's a mitSUBARU" he burst out laughing. Mitsuru's eye twitched "YOUFUCKINGTWAT ILL HAVEYOUKNOWIAM AGodDAMN FEMINAZIISTBITCHtIT" She screamed flipping Yukari around and violently shoved her fist up Yukari's ASS. Yukari moaned out loud "Ohhh daddy~~~~~". Akihiko fucking shat himself as he cried, the violent anal fisting reminding him of the time he was a baby and had his daddy tear open his asshole using a knife before having 69 hulk hogan shadows shove their sausage into Akihiko's tight asshole. Akihiko ran off crying, holding his shit stained paints. Yuki fucking cringed due to the smell of Akihiko's shitty pants and fucking grabbed his evoker and shot himself, but it wasn't his evoker he grabbedd but instead he grabbed a real gunthat was carried by Takaya. Aigis fucking LOLED. Mitsuru kept violently shoving each one of her fists into Yukari's ass hole, Punch by punch Yukaris ass was spread wide open. soon Mitsuru saw how wide it had gotten and spread her asscheeks with her hands and put her foot into Yukari's ass. "Dont mind me Im just gonna fucking explore Tarturass" she said sarcastically as she climbed into yukari's asshole. Soon she vanished from existence as the black hole known as Yukari's asshole swallowed it's latest victim. Ken stood in the hallway, horrified by what he had just witnessed and ran off crying like a bitch, due to the amount of bitchyness ken was he ran out into traffic and got hit by a total of 48374 cars before he died, not because of the impact from the cars but because he got cancer and died after he was thrown into a pit of beats by a fucking 18 wheeler. Yukari sighed and began to take a massive dump on Yuki's dead body. "Sleep well my Emo Haired Faggot" Yukari said before running off to possibly kill herself or do something autistic. Junpei was just chilling on the couch eating some fucking tofu. Naoto was fucking...someone or something. Koro was...a dog still. The FUCKING end. P.S. A lot of emo haired asswipes were harmed during the making of this pornhub account. If you made it to the end of this story plz jump off a bridge, because you have crippling autismo.


	5. Chapter 187

It was a fucking fuck wad of a time in Iwatodai Mitsuru Kirijo was at the goddamn VAPE store with her bafoon of a fuck tard boyfriend Makoto Yuki or fucking Yuki Makoto I'm not a fucking weeb so don't yell at me for misplacing his first and God damn last names you fucking Persona 3 and 4 weeb ass shit heads the first 2 games still exist you fuck nugget of an ass sucker stop reading this fucking fanfiction and watch a fucking movie or something holy fuck you have no life. Anyway mitsuru was looking at some fucking vapes shaped like AN ERECT COCK because due to her drug obsession her recent highs have scared off any decent man she could only hope to rape in her torture chamber. Maya amano was riding fucking tatsuyas fucking cock but everyone that reads this shit only plays p3 and p4 so dont bother understanding my god tier reference you limp dick piece of shit. Mittensoup fucking struts her way to obviously high as fuck clerk dude and spoke some god damn french smething along the lines of " fesser mes fesses et mon papa poing trou du cul" or some shit. The clerk fucking jizzed himself as he listened to the majestic anime woman's magnificent voice, he took another hit of the good kush before he fucking died because weed is a drug ad drugs kill people, don't do drugs kiddos or you'll end up like me. (a thirty year old autist who masturbates to my little pony because he is a furry who fists his anal cavity 69 times a minute) mitsuru was so offended that the fucking reefer dude overdosed on the Mary Juan ah and died so she jumped the table and grabbed a fucking gun shaped Lighter and held it up to her fucking head "PERSONA" she screamed loudly, so loud in fact that it caused fuuka to fade from existence which is perfectly ok with me because she is the most useless and unrelated to the fucking story of p3. She pulled the trigger and the gun lit up and fucking lit her hair on fire. The red head screamed like a banshee and ripped all her clothes off as she grabbed some dick-vapes and shoved them all up her vagina, all up her asshple, all up her ears, all up her nostrils, and all up her fucking eye sockets. She ran around on fire and bleeding not because she shoved vapes everywhere but because she had just started her period. Yuki kinda just stood there and watched while whipping out his dick and fapped furiously to the sight of the dead body, he really didn't give a fuck about the bitch that thinks she's an adult but really she is like 12 year old girlfriend he had. Yukari fucking kicked the door to the VAPE store open and pointed at mitsuru and laughed at her hair which was now half burned off "wow you look like a fucking sellout artist who used to actually make good music but now can't make a fucking song to save his fucking worthless life maybe you should get nose reduction surgery or better yet get breast reduction surgery you fucking titanic boob ass jigger nigger". Mitsuru fucking glared at yukari and pointed her ass at the stupid head and grunted as she began to fart out a million and a shit ton of vapes at the useless yukaro which penetrated the poor woman. Yukari screamed "RAPE" as the vapes penetrated her body and lit the fuck up with mitsurus magical farts. Yukari passed the fuck out while mitsuru kept shooting vapes from her asshole. AIGIS grew a fucking penis not a robot one a fuckng human one cause she is fucking lit as fuck nugget and went up to koro and turned the pip-pip-pupper-fuck-dog and spread that little assholes, asshole wide apart and shoved the big old ding dong inside and raped the fucking cat till it fucking barked and threw up his will to live and commited suicide. Aigis fucking went to a fucking lab to be dismantled and turned into a fucking toaster not just any toaster but a toaster that could burn someones fucking bread. Yuki fucking had a seizure and died, akihiko fucking became gay and dated Eikichi Mishina, fucking ken did some annoying and useless kindergarten shit like shitting himselves and I fucking tied a noose to kill myself for writing this. Iwatodai was officially fucked.


End file.
